1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage for holding infant care supplies and more particularly pertains to a new infant care tote bag for holding infant care supplies therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of luggage for holding infant care supplies is known in the prior art. More specifically, luggage for holding infant care supplies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 5,062,557; U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,522; U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,850; U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,649; U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,452; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,106.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new infant care tote bag. The inventive device includes a pair of body portions pivotally coupled together. An elongate shoulder strap is provided having a pair of opposite V-shaped ends which are detachably attached to the body portions.
In these respects, the infant care tote bag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding infant care supplies therein.